An example of a conventional air conditioner is shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 5-164355. A conventional separate type air conditioner is described below while referring to the drawings. A perspective view showing the constitution of an indoor unit of the conventional separate type air conditioner is shown in FIG. 6. In FIG. 6, an indoor unit main body 21 includes a wind circuit unit 22 and an air stream control unit 23. The wind circuit unit 22 has a refrigeration cycle unit such as heat exchanger, a blowing fan and others. An electrical unit 24 is installed separately from the indoor unit main body 21. The electrical unit 24 is connected electrically to the indoor unit main body 21 through a connection unit 25 exposed outside. In such a conventional separate type air conditioner, the indoor unit main body 21 and electrical unit 24 are mutually connected electrically through the connection unit 25 exposed outside. Accordingly, such a conventional air conditioner is poor in outlook and appearance as the merchandise on the whole. Moreover, since the indoor unit main body 21 and electrical unit 24 are formed separately as independent parts through the connection unit 25, it takes time and labor to install the merchandise. Further, since additional members are necessary for mounting the indoor unit main body 21 and electrical unit 24, the number of steps for mounting and number of parts are increased.
It is hence an object of the invention to present an indoor unit of an air conditioner having such effects as excellent appearance, small number of parts, enhanced ease of disassembling, excellent working efficiency in mounting, and excellent working efficiency in repair service.